People Like Us  Continued
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: Frank squares off against Chuck one last time.


**Author Note: **I knew that if I had to write a Psycho story that it had to be about Frank and Chuck. This is the story I wanted to tell.

**People Like Us ~ Continued**

Frank knew it wasn't over, TK was dead but there was still one left. Wasn't there? That bitch Stacey was going to pay for what she did, no one was going to stop Frank West this time. He was going to get this story out there and let the whole world know what Phenotrans was doing.

He stepped into the arena to see the corpses of mutilated zombies everywhere. The whole place stank of blood and fuel. Just what the hell was going on here? Then he remembered the crazy guy from before. The one with the yellow bike who thought his daughter was a lifeless doll. "Shit," Frank swore in under his breath as he made his way over to the centre of the blood soaked arena.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," the guy said and Frank turned around to see the guy standing by the door. The doll on his back was gone and he was covered in blood. It made Frank sick just looking at him. "Katey is gone now, thanks to you." Frank wanted to proclaim his innocence but what would've been the point? Talking to a crazy was like talking to a brick wall.

"Look pal, I'm not here to fight you. I've got bigger fish to fry," Frank said but the man just laughed and started making his way over as if he were just taking a midnight stroll and not walking over the corpses of dead zombies that he most likely killed himself.

"Now it's time for payback, isn't that what TK always says?" Then he began laughing again and Frank knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"He won't be saying it anymore, he's six feet under with the rest of em," Frank said and the guy stopped mid laugh. Something in his eyes told Frank that he'd made the wrong decision by saying that.

"So you admit it, you killed an innocent girl. You're scum of the earth." The guy charged at him but Frank dodged to the left landing on top of a rotting zombie. Getting up fast Frank saw that the crazy guy had disappeared. Before Frank knew what had hit him the guy grabbed him from behind and started choking him.

"Not so smart now are ya," he said but Frank wasn't listening. After three failed attempts he eventually got out of the guy's grip and breathed in as much as he could before dodging the guy's foot, which connected with the ground instead of Frank's head.

"You want to play dirty fine, I can do that too," Frank said but even then he was unsure as to whether he could beat this guy or not. There was no time for uncertainty as the guy charged at him. Frank knew exactly what to do. Bracing himself he waited until the last minute before grabbing the guy's face and slamming his head down onto the ground.

There was no cracking sound and Frank began to wonder if he wasn't losing his touch. Rolling to the left he got up just as the other guy did. There was fresh blood dripping down his neck but it didn't seem to stop him as he charged again this time getting Frank in a headlock. "Why won't you just die?" he screamed stretching Frank's head to the side.

He knew he had to do something fast or else he was done for. Frank grabbed the guy's arm and somehow managed to throw him over his shoulder. His neck hurt like a bitch and there was sure to be a mark there tomorrow but at that moment he could deal with a little pain. "Didn't I tell you dying isn't in my job description," Frank said and this seemed to piss the guy off more.

This time Frank charged first and punched the guy as hard as he could. Blood spurted from the guy's mouth but he didn't seem fazed at all in fact it seemed like he enjoyed it. "That was uncalled for," he said spitting out a broken piece of tooth. He didn't even stop to wipe the blood off his face instead he caught Frank off guard and kicked him square in the nuts.

_Still not used to that, _Frank thought as the guy punched him in the face. His glasses flew off and one of his teeth soon joined them on the floor. This had been going on too long; he needed to end it now, who knew how long they had until the firebombing. Frank didn't even dare check his watch as he spit out the blood in his mouth and wiped the rest away.

"What's your name kid?" Frank asked and the guy just stared blankly at him. "Well I think I want to know the name of the guy who I'm gonna kill before I do it right?" The guy laughed at that sending blood flying everywhere.

"Well then I guess you better tell me your name," he said. Frank looked at the guy and smiled, he couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this. This guy was actually a challenge, he couldn't remember the last time he had a challenge like this. True there was still Stacey to go after this if she hadn't already escaped but right now all he cared about was the guy standing in front of him.

Without saying a word Frank ran to the left where he found a zombie clutching a rusted knife. _Bingo, _he thought picking it up and shoving it in his sleeve. "I don't need a name anymore, not when Katey's…" Frank stopped where he was, the guy then smiled and kneed Frank in the stomach.

"Man, you're good," Frank said through a fit of coughing as he crawled to his feet. The knife was still in his sleeve but he didn't think he'd get a chance to use it. What the hell was he going to do now? The crazy guy grabbed Frank by his hair and slammed his face several times into the floor. After the onslaught was over Frank managed to get away, his nose felt like it was broken in three places and his lip was most definitely split. Blood began pooling out and Frank wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Not bad yourself old man," the guy said before walking over. Frank couldn't help but laugh too; it was either that or cry. "What's so funny?" Frank shook his head and took out the knife before delivering a roundhouse kick to the guy's mostly uninjured face. Frank took out the knife ready to plunge it into the crazy guy's heart. That was until he remembered someone else who'd been in a similar situation. "What's the matter, finish it!" the guy yelled but Frank shook his head.

"I knew a guy like you once, lost nearly his whole family. Took revenge out on innocent people, now he's dead and buried along with the rest of Willamette," Frank said and surprisingly enough Frank thought he was getting through to him. "What would killing you accomplish? Nothing, it'd just prove that we're the same and that's not the case." Frank threw the knife away expecting the crazy guy to go after it and finish Frank off.

"Hey buddy, name's Chuck Greene," the guy said instead and Frank turned to see the guy was gone. Frank smiled and walked out of the arena with new hope that he was going to succeed.

**Author Note: **It's a bit open ended but the story was about Frank and Chuck not anything else really. Plus I know TK is the final boss but I didn't want it like that.


End file.
